Destiny
by BurningFox6
Summary: Alyssa has discovered something that could protect her from the murderous entities forever. However, to recieve this something Alyssa must go on yet another adventure...does she have what it takes? Rated T for now, may bump rating up later.
1. It begins

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Been very busy and very exhausted. I'm gonna try my best to update more often, but I can't promise anything.**

**Now that that's out of the way, here's my new story. I don't expect it to get very many views (since Clock Tower fandom is close to extinct, despite it being an amazing series), but here it is anyway.**

**I do not own any Clock Tower 3 characters.**

**Enjoy.**

Alyssa squirmed. However, the powerful weapon placed against her throat didn't move an inch.

"Any last words, little girl?" A cold, venom filled voice said.

Alyssa groaned, knowing it was the end. There was no way out that she could see. There was nothing she could do…except recap on the events that had led her to this moment…

Alyssa sighed. Holding a cup of tea in her shaky hands, she wandered down the long halls of the boarding home that she now owned. With the death of her mother (whom she missed every day), she had inherited the boarding house where all of the horror had occurred. Alyssa was only staying here long enough to pack up some mementos and maybe some things to sell so she could get by on her own, then she was out of here and never looking back.

At least Dennis has been helpful, she thought. He'd been with her at the end of that horrific night, he'd saved her life, even after it all he'd helped her to start packing things up around the mansion. He'd even offered to let her stay with him and his sister (who was returning from Africa soon…she was a little skeptical when they had told her they'd been tortured and attacked be psychos, but agreed to return home early when she heard their panic). She would stay with them until she could find a nice place of her own.

Unfortunately, he wasn't here today. He'd flown to Africa for a few days to visit his sister and to discuss Alyssa's staying with them. She was truly thankful for all of his help.

Entering the library, Alyssa slowly walked to the desk in the center of the room and sat down. She sipped her tea and set it down before leaning back and closing her eyes. All of this activity was truly exhausting, and she hadn't fully recovered from that horrible night here. She couldn't believe that night was a week or two ago…she'd lost track of time with all of the packing and moving.

It didn't help that she was still nervous, and she expected every shadow at night to jump out at her and attack.

Opening her eyes and stretching, Alyssa reached for her tea and prepared to get back to work looking through the books in here. But before she retrieved her tea cup, Alyssa noticed something she hadn't before. On the desk in front of her was a book, opened to a page already. She knew she hadn't moved things around in this room yet, and she doubted that Dennis had either.

Giving in to her curiosity, she quickly scanned over the page. When her eyes glanced over the word Rooder, she went back to the top of the page and reread the passage again, paying close attention this time.

_The Protection Charm_

_While a Rooder is duty bound to destroy at least several entities in her young life, and while their powers go away on their own as they mature, there is a way out of these duties. If a Rooder were to destroy several high ranking subordinates, her job would be considered done well enough and she can invoke 'The Protection Charm'._

_This charm, when activated, takes away the Rooder's power. However, this charm also keeps any and all entities at bay, ensuring that they are safe from their wicked evils forever. It is recommended that a Rooder goes after the high ranking subordinates during a time when subordinates are temporarily leaving them alone, so that they can hunt in relative peace._

_If a Rooder chooses to undertake this task, it is recommended that they are equipped with the Rooder family armor. This armor, originally created some time in the 1400s, has been known to defend against entities brutal attacks. This armor was used for several Rooder generations, until it was hidden away. It's unknown where it currently is, but it's been told the armor is located near where the Rooder holy water bottle was hidden, as it was also hidden._

_It's important to note that this charm does not keep the next generation of Rooder safe from their destiny, and the generations after that, and so on. And if this armor is ever located, the armor does not make you invincible, just more resilient._

Alyssa tried to process this information. This charm…it could keep her safe, keep the entities and their murderous impulses away…and if she ever had a child, they couldn't use Alyssa as bait, like they'd used her own mother. But could she bring herself to put up with the horror once again? No, it was impossible.

But before she realized it she was on her feet and heading to an area she hadn't visited since before her adventure started. Traveling through the house until she reached the chimney upstairs. Getting on her hands and knees, she crawled into the chimney.

After crawling through the tunnel in the chimney (and trying to avoid cobwebs), she entered into a chamber she remembered all too well. She gazed upon the statue where she had gotten the holy water bottle. Remembering what the book had stated about armor, she stood up and approached the statue, stepping over the crumbled remains of the head that had crashed into the floor.

Upon closer inspection, Alyssa discovered a hole in the statue on the neck, which the head had covered and she'd never noticed when she was last here. On a hunch she reached inside her school jacket (she hadn't been able to change clothes, since she had only brought one outfit with her when she came to this horrible place), and grasped the holy water bottle she kept for safekeeping. After all of the things that'd happened she was amazed she hadn't smashed the bottle…she supposed the only reason it was in one piece was because it reminded her of her mother.

She uncorked the bottle and poured a little into the hole, sure to keep a little left in it for emergencies. For a moment nothing happened, and Alyssa was worried that her guess had been incorrect.

But after a moment, the chamber rumbled. Fearing the tunnel collapsing, Alyssa covered her head and sank to her knees, muttering a quiet prayer. The chamber shook and rumbled for a minute, until it stopped. Opening her eyes, Alyssa saw that the statue that had been there before had sunk into the ground, and a beautifully crafted wooden door stood behind it.

Standing up and walking to the door, Alyssa pushed it open a bit and peered inside. Seeing nothing, she entered.

It was pitch black. She walked a little farther into the room when all of a sudden the room blazed with light…candles on the wall that had been hidden in the shadows had suddenly been lit by themselves.

Now seeing the room for what it truly was, she gasped with awe. The room was beautiful. It was filled with paintings, which she inspected. Each painting was of a woman, who Alyssa believed were Rooders themselves. If she was correct, there had been Rooders in countries all over the world…America, Africa, Australia, and more.

Paintings were not the only thing the room contained. On the far wall, carefully arranged on a stand, was what she believed could only be the Rooder family armor.

When she imagined armor, she saw a knight with a heavy helm, chest piece, the like. This was nothing like it. There was a chest piece, adorned with crest that looked like a clover symbol and a large letter R, all in red. The leggings appeared to be a skirt with sharp edges at the bottom…upon closer inspection, Alyssa found a button on the side of the armor that transformed the skirt into actual plate leggings. Pushing the button again transformed it back into a skirt. To complete the outfit, there were steel boots as well.

Alyssa changed into the gear. Surprisingly, it was very light…she guessed it was charmed, and she was probably right. While wearing the get up she felt brave, strong, like nothing could stop her. She placed her old outfit on the floor before walking to a side wall and filling her holy water bottle from a fountain that had been quietly babbling over there.

Turning to the center of the chamber she saw the familiar symbol of the teleportation rings that had delivered her right into hell. Figuring it was too late to go back, she splashed some water upon the symbol, which lit up with a glorious light.

With a deep breath, Alyssa walked into the light and was gone.

Meanwhile, in the library, the book on the desk slowly started flipping closed, revealing that each page within it except the ones Alyssa had seen were blank. The book slowly disintegrated into nothing, as a maniacal cackle seemed to flow around the room.

Sort of missing the wonderful feeling of flight which she felt during teleportation, Alyssa tried to embrace the last happiness she was sure she would feel for awhile. Eventually the glow faded away and she found herself in a dark, run down wooden building. Glancing out the window of this homely abode, she observed the location she had landed in.

It appeared to be a small village… very, very small. A perfect ring of wooden houses surrounded a town square, with a tree in the middle. Under the tree were placed a fountain…and a gallows.

Glad that there wasn't a dead body in the gallows, she kept observing. A small path led to a gate at the edge of the settlement, but the gate was locked…no escape. The place was surrounded by a large spiked fence, impossible to climb. The other houses also appeared rundown, but they all looked alike. All the buildings were small little cottages, except one large one twice as wide as the others that she assumed was a town hall of sorts.

Believing she had all of the information she needed, Alyssa sighed and placed her trusty Holy water bottle in her pocket for safe keeping. Alyssa was ready.

The hunt was on.

**So ends chapter one. If things go according to plan, this should be my biggest story ever. Such a shame that odds are this won't get many views.**

**Anyway, I haven't played Clock Tower in awhile so pardon any plot loopholes I may have made. Feel free to point them out, and I shall correct them. I think I'll play Clock Tower 3 again to get my facts straight…and it is an amazing game, after all.**

**Anyway, please review if you enjoyed. A new chapter should be out soon if I don't succumb to exhaustion. Thank you for reading.**


	2. Role reversal

**Sorry for the long wait. Still exhausted. Anyway, here's another chapter. It won't be a very long one, but it's not short either. **

**I do not own any Clock Tower characters.**

**Enjoy.**

Alyssa stepped outside of the glowing circle on the floor. Immediately the sense of safety she had been feeling disappeared. Shivering a little, Alyssa began her search.

She appeared to be in a general store. Seeing a staircase near her, she walked up it until she reached a door. She tried the door but found it locked, noted it for later, and went back downstairs. She looked towards the store's counter and saw a large burlap sack on top. Alyssa walked over and opened it up.

There appeared to be nothing but coins that looked extremely old inside. She dug deeper into the bag until she felt something different. Pulling it out, she saw it was a key. But there was something attached to the key.

"Agggggh!"

Alyssa threw the object and the key to the ground. After calming down she investigated what she had grabbed. It was a skeletal arm. As much as she didn't want to, she knew that there must be ghosts around…she pocketed the key and the arm.

She tried the key on the door upstairs, but it didn't fit. She didn't see anything else worth investigating so she walked outside.

The feeling of despair overwhelmed her. Whatever had happened to this village, it was horrible. She moved over to the gate blocking off the outside village and tried to push it open. There was no visible lock on the gate, yet some invisible force seemed to be holding it closed. However, there appeared to be a newspaper clipping impaled on one of the fence's spikes. Alyssa reached up and gently removed it, to avoid further damage, and attempted to read it.

_Strange Death Rocks Town_

_Two days ago, the brother of the general store's shopkeeper was slain. The name of the victim was Gerald Bronnsky, 24. After an inspection it was concluded he'd been cut up and stabbed, but the town doctor claims the wounds weren't from any form of knife. The only survivor to the deceased was his brother, a traveling merchant who ran the town store when he wasn't abroad. The brother has fled the town after his brother's death, and moved into an abandoned shack just outside town. The reason's for this are unknown._

_Until the shop keep returns, or we find a new one, the store will be run by the town mayor, Mark Keyes. The burial for the deceased will be in 3 days._

Alyssa looked outside the town and saw that there was indeed a very rundown looking shack. Looking around for any way to reach it, Alyssa found a hole in the gate…was the hole was boarded up, impossible to get through without proper tools.

She decided that the doctor mentioned in the note would be a good spot to check next. She turned around.

A fiery red ghost glared at her.

* * *

Alyssa reacted quickly, throwing a tiny amount of her holy water at the ghost. It shrieked and covered its face, allowing her to creep past. Before the ghost could recover, she spotted a house nearby that appeared to have a red cross painted on it, although the paint had been well worn after many years. She raced to the house and ran in.

It was a complete mess. Blood shaded the walls a ghastly red, while numerous medical tools covered the floors. Seeing a body slumped over a counter, Alyssa walked to it and flipped it over. A mutilated face stared up at her. But she didn't notice the face, she noticed a missing arm.

Retrieving the arm from a pack at her hip, she placed it where it should be on the body while murmuring a prayer. Almost immediately the ghost from earlier barreled into the house through a wall, but stopped short upon seeing its arm had been returned. It turned to Alyssa and gave a thankful nod, before crossing its arms and flying away.

Now free to investigate, she searched the building. On a shelf in one room she found another key, which she slipped into her pockets. With nothing else useful around, she went outside. Alyssa searched around to see if she could find anything worth investigating, and saw a slip of paper resting on the gallows platform, a dull lantern shining light upon it. Despite a horrible feeling about it, Alyssa walked to the gallows.

Alyssa picked up the scrap and read.

_I'm the last one left in this cursed town. It all started with the death of the shop keep, and the disappearance of his brother. Then, the doctor was found dead soon after. It all went downhill from there._

_Citizen after citizen disappeared, and some families fled the town. Now… I'm all alone. But I'm done with hiding. This homicidal freak has ruined my town, and I shall put up with it no longer. I know he's out there, watching me at this very moment, waiting for the right time to finally finish off the town's populace. Well, I won't give him that satisfaction. I'm gonna get out there and skin that bastard alive, and then I'm out of here. In case I don't make it, I'll leave this note where someone can find it. If you're reading this, watch out. If I haven't gotten him, he's still out there somewhere…and he can be anywhere…even right behind you._

Quickly looking behind her, Alyssa breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that the notes warning had been false. She turned back around and shrieked.

In front of her, even though it had been empty a moment before, was a still decomposing body.

She closed her eyes and tried to catch her breath.

Alyssa didn't get the chance to recover, her Rooder powers were kicking in. Whether she liked it or not, she was being taken to a flashback of what happened to this poor soul.

* * *

Alyssa opened her eyes.

"What in the world…"

She was in a tree, sitting on a rather large branch. She crawled to the end of the branch and pushed a few leaves aside. She was in the tree in the middle of the town…but Alyssa barely recognized the town.

The town was…normal. No decrepit buildings, except the shack that was still there. The sun was slowly setting down in the distance.

Not sure of what was to happen, Alyssa waited in the tree until the sun had set. As if on cue, when the sun went down the door to what she believed was the town hall opened. Out of the town hall came a nervous looking man, with a shotgun at his side. The man kept the shotgun up at all times as he slowly crossed the town, looking around him every few seconds.

He looked up in the tree once and seemed to notice Alyssa, but he rubbed his eyes and continued his walk across town. Nothing interesting seemed to happen, until the man reached the town gate.

He reached in his pocket for something, until he pulled out a key. Shotgun at his side, he started to walk out of the town gate.

_Fwish!_

The man screamed as a knife embedded itself in his shotgun carrying arm, making him drop it. Before he could retrieve it a shadowy figure jumped from a nearby rooftop where he'd gone completely unnoticed.

Alyssa shielded her eyes from what was going on, until the noise seemed to cease. Reopening her eyes, she was confused when the two people were gone, until she spotted them directly under the tree she was sitting in.

The attacker was still shrouded in shadow, but the poor man had been cut up badly. He was still breathing, however.

The victim was dragged to the gallows, pleading for his life. His pleas went ignored as his attacker dragged the man to his feet and placed the gallows noose around the man's neck. Slapping the babbling victim with what appeared to be a clawed hand, the aggressor walked over to the lever that would send the man to his death.

"_Any last words, Mayor?"_ the shadowy figure rasped.

"Why, why are you doing this?" The mayor demanded, sounding pained, "Why would you do this to your town?"

The shadowy man merely grinned before pulling the lever. Alyssa looked away as a sickening snap resounded around the area.

A knife slammed into the tree right next to where Alyssa was perched. Stifling a scream, she looked down at the grisly scene.

The entity smiled cruelly and waved at her with his clawed hand. He then leaped onto a rooftop and disappeared.

Alyssa looked at the knife that she guessed had been meant to miss her. On it was scrawled a message…_you're next_.

Alyssa didn't have time to react before everything started to fade.

Alyssa reopened her eyes and looked into the eyes of the gallows resident. Its lifeless stare seemed to welcome her back.

Somewhere in the distance Alyssa heard branches snap and leaves crunch, and realized what had happened.

The hunter had become the hunted.

**Looks like Alyssa's in some trouble. Will she find the mysterious entity…or will it find her first?**

**Once again, sorry for the long wait. I'll try to upload another chapter within a week, but I can't promise anything.**

**Thanks for reading, review if you liked it.**


	3. Lost Hope

**Argh. Sorry for the extremely long wait…my schedule got so bad that I was exhausted all the time, but it's just gotten better. Now, unless I procrastinate too much or hit a writer's block, I should be able to make more stories/chapters now.**

**To make up for all the lost time I'm posting this chapter, posting a one shot either today or tomorrow, and I might put up a chapter for a new story I'm working on sometime soon.**

**This chapter isn't going to be long, I've wasted enough time already. Hope you like it.**

**I do not own any characters except any mentioned entities.**

* * *

She had to get moving, and fast. The entity was playing a twisted game of Cat and Mouse…and who knew how long it'd be before he got bored and ended it.

Alyssa remembered that she couldn't defeat an entity unless she knew one thing: The entity's name. Glancing towards the town hall, she knew what to do. She took a running leap off the gallows platform and raced around the tree that decorated the village center. Just as she expected, a knife shot out from a dark rooftop and nearly embedded itself in her ankle, but she dodged quickly.

She reached the town hall with no further trouble, but realized the door was locked. Remembering the key from earlier, she took it from her pocket and tried to fit it in the lock. The door unlocked and Alyssa got in as fast as she could. She slammed the door behind her and listened as a loud "THUNK" hit the door. Opening it up a crack, she saw a knife embedded right where her head had been.

She shut the door and placed a nearby chair up against it. The entity would have to find another way in. Feeling somewhat safe, she turned and looked around the town hall.

It was a mess. Books flung everywhere, shards of wood decorated the floor. However, there was no blood that she could see. She was in a main hall and could see rooms to the left and right of her. Trusting her instincts, she went left.

She was in what looked like a storage area, filled with tools and supplies. It was intact, except for a few shredded bags of grain. She saw a hammer on a shelf and took it, hoping that it would take down those planks from earlier. She moved on to the other room.

She walked into a library. Jackpot. Alyssa expected the town to have a town registry, and this would be the perfect place to search for it. There were bookshelves along both walls, and a desk against the wall on the opposite wall of the room. But, there was one problem.

There was someone seated at the desk.

Alyssa crept forward, keeping her eyes locked on the person. The person's head was tilted at an odd angle, but he was alive and mumbling to himself. He didn't seem to have any weapons on him. Alyssa tapped him on the shoulder. The person leapt out of his seat, turned, and grabbed Alyssa's shoulders. She looked into the eyes of the dead mayor.

"Begone, young one!" He roared, "Do you not know the danger you're in? Run, run while you still can!" He released her and slowly sank back into his chair. "What's the point…" he muttered, "No one will escape. That monster has killed everyone in town…even my family."

The mayor was beginning to fade. "If I could just see my family one last time, I could rest." He pushed his head until it was set back normally, but it just flopped back down again. "Please, just get out of town. We can't let that man finish off the village."

With one last look at Alyssa, the mayor completely faded away. On the desk where he was sitting was the town registry. Alyssa opened the book and began to search.

Remembering the entity's brother was named Gerald Bronnsky, Alyssa quickly flipped to the B section.

_Jessie Basinger, William Best, Gerald Bronnsky, Blank, Matt Buford…_

_Wait, blank?_

At the spot where the entity's name should have been was a large tear in the paper. _That bastard ripped his name out of the book!_

Alyssa shut the book and sighed. She had only one last place she could investigate…the shack. She had a bad feeling about it. She quickly went outside.

* * *

Alyssa looked around first before charging towards the rotting planks that blocked off the shack. As she raced by the Gallows a voice called out to her.

"_Were you looking for this?_"

Alyssa turned and looked at the ghastly figure that was now standing on top of the Gallows. The entity was finally in decent light, so Alyssa could see him.

The entity looked dirty, with a torn vest, shirt, and pants. His brownish blond hair spread out in all directions. He wore gloves on each hand, with multiple blades attached to both gloves. In his hand he held the scrap of paper that held the secret to defeating him.

Alyssa readied her water bottle to stun him and take the paper, but it was too late. With astonishing speed the entity tossed the paper in the air and slashed it to pieces. Alyssa's hopes fell as the confetti slowly sank to the ground.

"_You cannot win, little girl,_" the maniac rasped, "_do not prolong the inevitable._"

As quickly as he had appeared, he leapt to a nearby rooftop and was gone. Alyssa wasn't down and out yet, however.

She turned towards the rotting boards that barred the way to her only chance, and she ran.

**Sorry once again for the long wait. I think this chapter came out pretty well, so thank you for reading. I should either have a new chapter of this or a new one shot out tomorrow, so keep an eye out.**


	4. Naming the beast

**Sorry for the long wait, took some time off for awhile. Now I'm back, and I've posted up another multi-chapter story that I'll work on too.**

**Anyway, hope you like this chapter. I do not own anything except the mentioned entities.**

* * *

Alyssa ran in the direction of the rotting boards, listening for any incoming attacks along the way. She started to run behind the house where the boards where located, but stopped short. Several bear traps had been placed in front of them.

Alyssa muttered a curse under her breath before turning to the nearby house. Seeing some loose boards on one side, she pried one of them off. She tossed it into the traps.

_Snap!_

The brittle wood snapped under the traps crushing force, but the traps were effectively disarmed. Being careful to stay a decent distance away from any still armed traps, Alyssa set to work on prying nails loose from the boards. Using the hammer she retrieved earlier, she quickly got the rotting wood out of the way, revealing a small hole in the wall behind it. Jackpot.

Checking behind her first to make sure she wasn't being followed, she crawled through the hole and under the wall. She crawled through and stood up, brushing some dirt from her knees. Looking around, she saw she was in the woods outside the village now. Dead trees loomed over her as she looked for the shack from earlier.

Spotting it in the distance, she jogged towards it. Upon getting a better look, it appeared to be a home…or was one. A barely noticeable path led to the shack, winding through a decaying garden. Alyssa was about to head up the path when a glowing red figure shot up through the garden's dirt. The red figure was soon followed by a green one…then a yellow one…and so on until the garden was filled.

With ghosts.

* * *

Alyssa checked her holy water vial, sadly close to empty with just enough water to paralyze one or two ghosts. There would be no way to investigate the shack without being attacked nonstop. But then Alyssa had an idea.

She waited for an opening until the ghosts had wandered a decent distance away from the front door. Seeing her chance, Alyssa charged. She managed to reach the front door without interference, but she could hear the ghosts notice her and approach. She tried the door.

_Locked._

Trying not to panic, Alyssa looked around before noticing a neglected potted plant set next to the door. She lifted the dead flower and dirt out of the pot, but dropped it and shrieked when an attached skull grinned at her from underneath the flower. Recovering from the shock, she saw a key resting at the bottom of the pot. She put it in the door's lock and tried to enter when a ghost reached her and wrapped its hands around her throat.

Alyssa struggled, put this ghost was strong. She could practically feel his hatred and misery. But after a moment she was able to break free and burst into the building. Quickly shutting the door and locking it behind her, she set to work with her plan.

She pulled out her holy water vial. Not a lot of water left in it, but it would have to do. She uncorked the vial and splashed a little bit of water on every wall of the shack. As she hoped, the ghosts outside screamed in pain and rage when they tried to enter. Alyssa sank to the floor and stayed there until the ghosts gave up.

Slowly recovering, Alyssa got up and looked around. The shack didn't look any better from the inside, but the furniture was completely intact. A bed sat against one wall and a was desk on the other side, nothing else. A candle flickered on the desk, illuminating the room.

Alyssa walked to the desk and investigated the drawers. There weren't any more things to surprise here, but she couldn't find anything of use. Until she opened the final drawer and found a journal. Many of the early entries were torn out of the book, but a few pages were left. She set the journal on the desk and began to read.

* * *

…_Day 96_

_I…I feel strange. I was returning home from picking up a package from a nearby town when a black cloud descended upon me from above. It filled my eyes, my nose, my lungs, and yet I felt no pain. In fact, I don't feel much different. I finish the trip home and got back to work in the shop with my brother. If only he'd stop ordering me around so much…_

…_Day 107_

_I did it. I finally did it. My brother's blood darkens my hands and quietly drips to the floor. The dagger that did the deed rests right by my writing hand. I had to quickly bury his body in the woods, far from where anybody would see it. I don't know why I did it. The only thing I do know…is that it felt good._

…_Day 109_

_The town sheriff was getting a little suspicious of me being nearby the murder scene. His head made the most delightful sound when it was removed from his body. It also helped me realize that sooner or later these people would take notice and do something about me. That's why I fled in the middle of the night, to the shack at the edge of town, the one that has been abandoned for over 10 years. They'll never look for me there._

…_Day 123_

_The town medic's death was the most enjoyable by far. I'm sure he didn't need that arm anyway…or all of that blood. Unfortunately, now I'm running out of victims in this little town. I think I'll lay low for awhile…let them think things are turning up for the better. While their confidence builds, I'll think I'll look somewhere else…like other villages…_

…_Day 134_

_Ah, so much pain and misery. It feeds me. I was thinking yesterday about what it would be like to have a blade that didn't require you to hold it all of the time. I managed to attach some blades to one of my old leather gloves, and ta daaaa… just what I needed. The villagers look like they could use a little more attention now… how about we finish this game, eh?_

…_Day 143_

_The passing of the mayor marks the end of this little town. Now to spread havoc to the other surrounding villages. With the death of this town comes the death of my old self… I shed the name Matthew Bronnsky forevermore. From this day on, my new name shall bring terror to the hearts of people everywhere. Yes, my new name…_

_Klaw._

* * *

Alyssa flipped through the rest of the book. As she expected, the rest of the pages were either unwritten on or gone, replaced with blood stains and tears. However, there was a photo placed at the book. In it was a woman holding hands with a small boy and a proud looking man, most likely her son and husband. What really caught Alyssa's eyes was that the husband was the mayor.

_**SMASH!**_

Alyssa screamed as a hand shot through the wall right in front of her, splintering wood. The hand slowly retracted and a crazed eye peered into the room. _"Sticking your nose in places it shouldn't belong, little girl?"_ a voice rasped, chuckling a little.

Alyssa tried to regain her composure. "You're not going to win, monster. Or should I say, Matthew."

The entity's amused face quickly turned to a furious scowl. "_So, you've discovered my name. Well it just so happens I've gotten bored with our little game. Try and hide as best as you can, it'll make finding and gutting you that much more enjoyable."_

With that, the entity pulled his eye back and grinned at her. He turned and strolled back towards the village, leaving Alyssa to try and calm down. She looked at the photo again before placing it gently in her pocket and turning towards the door now. The entity may be serious now, but she had exactly what she needed to fight back. Making sure the entity was gone now, she exited the shack. Ghosts turned to look at her, but she fled too fast for them to have any chance of them catching her.

Alyssa stared down the path leading back to town. She knew that down that path was the place where she and this entity would have their final showdown.

She took a deep breath and ran down the path.

* * *

**There isn't gonna be an update for a few days, I have to leave town for a bit. When I return, the next chapter will be released. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review, and if you liked it keep an eye out for the new chapter in a few days.**

**I'm planning on one more chapter before the Klaw Khronicles are over. (I will now beat myself mercilessly for that horrible pun.) After that, Alyssa will move on to another entity. What will be in store for her next? We'll see soon.**


End file.
